superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Snowball Effect and One Krabs Trash (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"Snowball Effect"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Aaron Springer Kaz Kent Osborne |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Mike Roth Octavio Rodriguez Vincent Waller Caleb Meurer Carson Kugler Erik Wiese Zeus Cervas |- |'Written by' |Aaron Springer Kaz Kent Osborne Merriwether Williams |- |'Animation Director' |Frank Weiss |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- | colspan="2" |''"One Krabs Trash"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |C.H. Greenblatt Kaz Jay Lender |- |'Storyboard Artist' |Carson Kugler |- |'Written by' |C.H. Greenblatt Kaz Jay Lender Mark O'Hare |- |'Animation Director' |Frank Weiss |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Line Producer' |Dina Buteyn |- |'Production Manager' |Jennie Monica |- |'Art Director' |Peter Bennett |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Sherm Cohen |- |'Story Editors' |Tim Hill Merriwether Williams |- |'Writers' |Dani Michaeli Aaron Springer C.H. Greenblatt Paul Tibbitt Kent Osborne |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Gary, Narrator, Jellyfish, Mad Fish, Skater Fish, Fish #1 |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Fish #2, Octa-Skeleton, Robot Snowman |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- |'Mary Jo Catlett' |Mrs. Puff |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Umbrella Fish, Fish #4, Smitty |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Plankton, Reporter |- |'Sirena Irwin' |Fish #3, Kid Fish |- |'Marc Weiner' |Fish #5 |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Casting Director' |Maryanne Dacey |- |'Casting Assistants' |Karie Gima Pham Lorena Gallego Shannon Reed |- |'Supervising Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'2nd Recording Engineer' |Mishelle Smith Robert Serda |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Clint Bond Zeus Cervas Heather Martinez Dave Cunningham Casey Alexander Jim Schumann William Reiss Chuck Klein Chris Mitchell Garrett Ho Octavio Rodriguez Chris Headrick Mike Roth John Magness Tim Parsons Maureen Mascarina Ted Seko Marcelo Souza Ennio Torresan Monica Tomova Brad Vandergrift Caleb Meurer Erik Wiese |- |'Storyboard Revisionists' |Karen Heathwood Carson Kugler Jay Lender Mike Bell Nate Cash |- |'Character & Prop Designers' |Todd White Robert Ryan Cory Casey Alexander Clint Bond |- |'Clean-Up Artists' |Derek L'estrange Casey Alexander |- |'Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'BG Layout Design' |Olga Gerdjikov |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Kit Boyce Andy Clark Casey Alexander Wesley Paguio |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Color Key Stylists' |Catherine E. Simmonds Dene Ann Heming |- |'Production Coordinators' |Derek Iverson Noeli Rosas |- |'Writing Coordinator' |Melissa Webster |- |'Production Assistants' |Devon Lombardi George Rincon |- |'Final Checker' |Misoon Kim |- |'Sheet Timers' |Andrew Overtoom Larry Leichliter Alan Smart Tom Yasumi Sean Dempsey |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Eric Weyenberg |- |'Director of Post Production' |Jason Stiff |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Justin Smith Andre Boutilier J.F. Kinyon |- |'Supervising Picture Editor' |Christopher Hink |- |'Picture Editor' |Lynn Hobson |- |'Assistant Editor' |Jeffrey Michael Adams |- |'CG Supervisor' |Ernest Chan |- |'CG Animators' |Christian Evans Russell Davis David Wigforss |- |'Animatic Editor' |Steve Downs |- |'Animation Checking' |[Benenati |- |'Sound Supervisors' |Timothy J. Borquez, M.P.S.E. Tom Syslo |- |'Sound FX Designer and Editor' |Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'Sound Editors' |Roy Braverman Daisuke Sawa Eric Freeman Keith Dickens Mark Howlett Bobby Crew Tom Syslo Dan Cubert Rick Rhomadka Sanaa Cannella Thomas J. Maydeck |- |'Dialogue Editors' |Mishelle Smith Michael Petak |- |'Re-Recording Mixers' |Eric Freeman Doug Andorka Timothy J. Borquez, CAS |- |'Foley Team' |Monette Becktold Tony Orozco |- |'Track Reading' |Oracle Post L.A. Studios Salami Studios Michael Edmonds Slightly-Off Track Atlas Oceanic, Inc. Advantage Audio Services |- |'Music Editor' |Nick Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |The Blue Hawaiians Steve Belfer Eban Schletter Sage Guyton & Jeremy Wakefield Nicholas Carr |- |'Music Contributions' |Lovecat Music The Surfdusters |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music, Derek Drymon Performed by Tom Kenny, Pat Pinney |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Sabre Media Studios Hacienda Post Encore |- |'Animation Services' |Yeson Animation Studios |- |'Animation Director' |Kwang Jin Know |- |'Animation Services 2nd Unit' |Toon City Animation, Inc. |- |'Animation Directors' |Archie Bolina Gener De Ocampo Jerome Hiram Co Jocelyn Sy Jonathan Tinsay Nowell Villano Romy Garcia Royce Ramos |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Scott Mansz |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Stock Footage Provided by' |Kent Osborne Corbis Getty Images Fish Films Footage World |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Special Thanks To' |Rough Draft Studios United Plankton Studios Jimmy Lifton Paulette Lifton Rob McIntyre D.J. Lynch Vincent Guisetti Monique Reymond Aron Tanchum Margie Cohn Steven Banks Mark Taylor Claudia Spinelli Nickelodeon Studios Paramount Home Entertainment |- |'Post Production Coordinator' |Alicia Parkinson |- |'Machine Room Operator' |Chris Hoetger |- |'For Cartoon Network Studios' |- |'Executive Producer' |Brian A. Miller |- |'Supervising Producer' |Jennifer Pelphrey |- |'Executives in Charge of Production for Cartoon Network' |Linda Simensky Khaki Jones |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Cartoon Network. © 2001 Cartoon Network. All rights reserved. |} |} Category:Episode credits Category:Season 3 Category:Christmas